Talk:Logan the Black
Logan appears in one brief scene in MTP. He is referenced a few times in A&R that he might come back into the story but he never does.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:58, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Are you suggesting he should therefore be moved to the Minor Characters list? If so I agree. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:02, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, he is a minor character.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:32, October 3, 2017 (UTC) In the final volume, didn't Bart (Detinan) order Logan in to replace Doubting George as army commander because Bart felt he was being too slow to attack? While en-route George received the final three regiments of reinforcements he was waiting for, attacked and won a significant battle rendering his removal moot. Or am I thinking of someone else? If its Logan, then I think that alone is sufficient to make him an important secondary character. If not him, then okay minor and whoever the replacement was would get an individual article. ML4E (talk) 16:26, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :It was Logan, but he never appeared. He was simply mentioned as Bart's back up for George.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:29, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, being the backup in an aborted reshuffle is hardly a major character arc. :::I agree he didn't appear, but he was reported to be on route to take over. That's more significant terminology than "Bart's back-up". It shows Bart's lack of confidence in George, willing to relieve him of his duties. "Back-up", deliberate or not, minimizes the significance through a trick of rhetoric. ML4E (talk) 18:30, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::It may be significant that Grant hated Thomas and didn't care who knew it, but is it significant for Logan? You're arguing that he's a major character in his own right, and that requires much more than being caught in the crossfire between two far more developed characters. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:01, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::By the way, is that incident based on OTL? Grant made no bones about his dislike for Thomas, even bragging in his memoirs about what a personal sacrifice it was for him to sign off on giving Thomas the Army of the Cumberland once Rosecrans had lost all credibility. Grant could be a real ass-hat. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:30, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::According to Wikipedia it's an accurate "translation". So is the scene where Logan actually appears, leading Birdseye's division long enough to warm the seat for Oliver. "In December 1864, Grant became impatient with Thomas' unwillingness to attack immediately at Nashville and sent Logan to relieve him. Logan was stopped in Louisville when news came that Thomas had completely smashed Hood's army at Nashville. Logan had been disappointed when Howard was given permanent command of the Army of the Tennessee after McPherson's death, and Sherman arranged for Logan to lead the army during the May 1865 Grand Review in Washington."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:43, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I knew he was Acting Commander or something between McPherson's death and Howard's promotion. I'd never heard about Grant wanting him to replace Thomas with him. Shame on Grant if so; Thomas was the man, and was leading a far more effective offensive against Nashville than Grant himself was doing against Petersburg at the same time. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:01, October 4, 2017 (UTC)